The Legend of Zelda: Return to Hyrule
by guitarmania07
Summary: TEMP HIATUS!sorry Coming back to Hyrule after being gone for six years Link is ready to be on familiar ground. Everything seems just like they way he left it but things can be decieving. . . something lurks in the background. . .
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody, thanks for viewing. I hope that you will like it enough to continue watching for new chapters! I must remind you that this is my first chapter fic and to bear with me as I try out my new "wings" on the fanfiction field. Anyway enough with the play on words, please enjoy the story and I dont know how soon updates will come but bear with me. R&R please!

* * *

Return to Hyrule

Chapter 1 

It had been a long time. It would have driven any other man mad, but for Link it seemed to be somewhat normal. He looked up toward the heavenly blue sky seeking comfort, but none could be found in the restless open haven. He could see the fearless eagles pierce through the wind untainted by worldly matters. Oh how they were free as Link longed to be…to worry no longer about the world, he wanted to just let go and be free to 'fly'. But he knew he had a duty and to give in would be cowardly and irresponsible. By giving in to the longing he would lose all respect that people had for him…and lose respect for himself. During his journey he had had a lot of time to think, which can be dangerous at times. He would think about Hyrule and everyone he knew there. He wondered how Saria was in the forest, she was probably keeping his house clean knowing how she was. He thought about how Malon, Talon, and Ingo were doing, he thought back to the day he met Talon and Malon. How he had received a weird egg from Malon and how it had hatched to crow Talon awake. He gave out a lonely sigh when he thought about Zelda. What was she doing? Probably getting into more trouble, he snickered. That's just how she was…like him. Yet she knew when to be serious…unlike him. Yet all this thinking about others had led him to contemplating himself. It had been 6 long lonely years traveling the vast perimeter of the world working for the side of the righteous. He had been in and out of different countries, he was searching for something in his heart but really he could not even tell himself what it was. He knew that everyone thought he was meant to do well and work for the 'good side' but was he meant to be so…alone. He wanted to talk to someone but no one was there to listen. He wanted to return to his homeland…but he didn't even know if Hyrule was where he belonged, where was he meant to be? That was the reason he had left that rainy day 6 years ago.

He could remember it vividly, as though it were yesterday…


	2. Chapter 2

Okay next chapter, sorry that they are so short hopefully after I am done with my AP tests and my AP English project I can concentrate more on longevity, but now I apologize for the bad quality of some of the material. R&R thanks

* * *

Chapter 2

Like it was yesterday. . .

"Why? Why do you have to go?!" Her voice rang in his ears,

"Because…I don't belong here Zelda, I don't know if I was meant to stay. I don't want to be like a bird that is being held down, I want to spread my wings and fly. I wont be gone long, just long enough for me to clear my head and help those in need."

"How long…how long will it take?"

"I don't know."

He could see a tear fall down her gentle face as she lowered her head. His heart sank to his feet; he didn't want to hurt her. Truthfully, he knew that it would take more than just a while. He just didn't want to make the whole situation worse for her. She finally managed to sneak a few words in between her tears.

"Promise me you will return."

"I promise I will return! I promise! You know no matter how much I feel I will never belong, I will always be drawn back."

He felt her sorrow like a violent gust in the room. They were standing in the castle's main parlor, next to a giant window looking out upon the little Castle Town and then beyond that, Hyrule Field. The sky was painted black with clear raindrops that fell from the sky, with frequent bursts of brilliant light that thundered for all to hear and know of the power that they possessed.

He had had many days to think about what he was about to do. He didn't know why he was staying, maybe it was because of Zelda or Malon or even Talon, his friend, who he frequently helped at Lon Lon Ranch. Even now he had doubts, but there was no turning back. He had already bidden Malon and Talon farewell, and had Epona all ready for the long journey.

Zelda interrupted his thoughts "If you leave, than I will go with you." The lighting outside lit up her face at that moment and cracked the sky.

"What?! No you can't come! This is something that I have to do alone and besides you have a Kingdom to run! Your father is getting old in age and you must be here if anything happens!"

Zelda once again dropped her head; she knew she was forever tied down with responsibly.

"Now I feel like the bird that is bound and cannot spread its wings." She whispered.

Link slowly put his hand on her shoulder and gave a small smile, it was a smile of false joy hiding his true pain. She hugged him tight and wept. Her bittersweet tears soaked his tranquil green tunic, while others were able to trail down his shoulder. He could feel her starting to waver and knew she was loosing consciousness. Her grip on him lessened and he knew that this rush of news on such short notice had caused her to weaken and eventually collapse. After a moment, he carried her to her room, set her on her bed, took one last gaze at her, and left.

He remembered how the rain beat heavily upon his shield that lay on his back, the twang of the drops hitting the hard metal still sounded in his ears. The pounding of Epona's hooves scrapping the soggy ground and the noise of her heaving raspy breathe.

Now…there was no turning back.


	3. Chapter 3

R&R

* * *

Chapter 3

Link came back to the present. He was now 25 winters old but the age never dulled his senses. He was on Epona now traveling back to Hyrule. Link was trotting through Farore Forest; he estimated he was about 15 miles from crossing the Hyrule border. He had begun not to care if he felt like he didn't belong in Hyrule, he had realized through his journey that he just needed to get over it and move on…go back home. Whatever he was searching for in his heart just had to wait. The Hero was going home. He had been traveling back for the past few months from the kingdom of Ryulin. It is a small country on what seems to be the very edge of the world. He had been helping rid the land of wolfos. This was similar to most of the work he had done for the past 6 years.

Farore Forest had got its name from a rumor that stated that there was an ancient temple for the goddess Farore hidden deep within the dark woods. But that was just a rumor and besides Link wasn't looking for the temple, he was looking for a way out. He wasn't sure exactly what part of the woods he was in; all he knew was that he had to keep traveling north, to Hyrule. He had hired a guide 6 years ago to guide him through the gloomy woods, but the landscape had changed and he did not recognize anything. If he could make it out of the woods, then he would be about 10 miles from the border.

"Only 5 miles left of this strange forest." he thought to himself.

Upon exiting the woods he would come upon Unknown Field, which was named that because so many parts of the field had not been explored. The field was a great spot for anyone to hide, with its nooks and crannies to squeeze into.

As he was thinking he came upon a small clearing, he reveled in the much-appreciated sunshine. Yet something didn't feel right, something was amiss. His thoughts were rudely interrupted by a foul odor. The distinctive sent of a fresh kill loomed in the air. He thought most likely it is probably just a hunter out for food. Yet this did not smell of animal blood, it smelled like human blood. He knew the difference because of being in battle so much; you learn to tell the difference. Just as he was questioning the location of the kill a horrid high-pitched whistle stung the air, Link felt like his head would explode as Epona reared in fright and gave a shrill cry.

"WHOH GIRL!!! CALM DOWN!" He yelled trying to ignore the pain of the sound that rung in his ears.

But Epona did not listen and like lighting was speeding through the forest at maximum speed. Link could barley hang on and was almost taken off by a low branch. He was desperately trying to slow her down but her fear drove her wildly mad. Link found himself dodging and ducking the forest obstacles. All of a sudden they burst out of the forest onto the open plain. Epona suddenly came to an abrupt halt, which almost threw Link off. She acted as though nothing happened and wasn't even heaving from the strenuous run.

To say the least Link was a bit shaken, his ears still rung as he clumsily slid off Epona and lied on the grass. He could hear her munching on the grass next to him; Epona could sense his shock and nuzzled him.

"What just happened?!"

But his question was only answered by the silence in the woods.

* * *

Okay, I have to say essays are easier for me to write rather than tales. This is good practice for me. Well give me feedback! I love to hear about how I can improve! I consider everyone's opinion in the highest regard! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is the shortest I think, sorry, I am not going to make them so short now.

* * *

Chapter 4

Not even a quarter mile from the very spot that Link had been when the shrill whistle was made, about 5 minutes before the occurrence there were two shadowy figures quietly arguing, one tall and one short. All that could be seen under the tall ones large midnight purple cloak was his flaming red eyes and his foaming mouth of anger. The short also had a large cloak, but it was dark royal blue and his eyes shone a dull green.

"What do you mean you have lost his trail?! Are you really that stupid?!" the taller stated.

"No, I am not stupid, he must have sensed me and threw me off!" The shorter quietly retorted.

"Don't you dare use that tone with me you piece of phantos' dung!"

"I…I…I am sorry oh Emon oh great one!"

The shadowy Emon only seemed to be forgiving. "Very well Togor, I will forgive you this time but don't expect any mercy next time. But please follow me and I will show you where he is."

Togor followed, whipping sweat from his unseen brow with his plump tan fingers. Emon led him to the edge of an opening in the forest. They were just hidden in the shadows so that no creature could see. Before he could notice, Emon swung a knife into Togor's unseen chest, he didn't even have time to scream as his deep red blood trickled to the forest floor.

"I am sorry you were not wise enough to think before speaking to me in such a fashion."

And with that Togor's dull green eyes faded just as Link entered the opening. Emon swiftly took out a whistle and held it to his unseen lips with his bony, white fingers and blew. Emon watched as the horse raced into the woods with Link struggling to stay on. He came out just enough to see in which direction they were headed.

"Drat! The horse was supposed to kick him off!" Emon muttered to himself. "No matter, we shall meet face-to-face soon hero." He gawked.

Emon, his eye glowing dully a deep red, then merged back into the forest shadows.


	5. Chapter 5

Another short chapter

* * *

Chapter 5

He gazed up and saw the first signs of dusk. He would have to find some sort of shelter. But it wouldn't be too hard in the field.

"Someone is after my life yet again…"

Link thought as he lied in the grass contemplating what he had just experienced. He had no idea what had been waiting for him in the dark woods but he did not plan to wait around and find out. He was too anxious to get home.

Zelda looked out toward the hazy copper sky from her marble balcony tower. It was almost time for the sun to set behind the mountains until the morn. She was dreary from the day's royal work. She felt as if she could pass out and sleep outside, she could care less. Six years had passed since the hero had gone and she was left to worry about Link's safety, where he was. The stress from worry and being a royal had made her weak and caused her pain but she wasn't about to give in. The King's condition was poor but stable; she did not know how long he could hold out, he was able to do his work and get around but each step brought agonizing pain all the way from his tired feet up to the crown of his head. Yet he always perceived himself as well enough to go on. After all, he was too stubborn to ever give up on anything. Since Link had left, he had been trying to get Zelda to marry but she would always refuse. It wasn't because of Link either; she just didn't want a man to be telling her what to do. Malon and her had remained good friends; She was really the only person Zelda talked to besides Impa and her father, she often met Malon outside Castletown where they would take a walk down to the river and talk for hours upon hours. Of course, this was when Zelda was not too wrapped up in royal matters.

"Impa…"

"Yes?" Came a low voice from the inner dark room.

"Do you…do you think he will come back?"

Impa materialized from the shadows and placed a reassuring hand on the fair maid's shoulder. She paused.

"Do you think that he will remember me?" the young royal questioned again.

"It is decided by fate whether he returns or not, but know this. He will never forget you, even if he tried… Now come, it is time that you seek slumber."

Zelda was beginning to feel the hours of the day weigh on her. Her crystal blue eyes were drifting into the realm of unconsciousness.

Impa led Zelda swaying from side to side, letting her stumble into her bed and as soon as she hit the soft mattress she was out like a light.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay I combined two smaller chapters

* * *

Chapter 6

Link was still lying down, he was thinking. He was trying to remember if there would have been a reason someone might have wanted him dead. Why is he asking himself why? Someone always wanted him dead. Yet he could think of none of any importance. He had known someone was following him around, he had seen a shadowy figure marking his every step ever since he had left Ryulin, Link had been on his guard and had made a false trail for whomever had been following him. Link knew for a fact, that whoever it was had lost his trail before entering Farore Forest.

Link finally rose after a few minutes to become familiar with his surroundings. He was in Unknown Field as he had estimated and he could see from where he was standing some sort of cave. He led Epona a few feet from it, then she started to become uneasy and she began to breathe heavily.

"Shhh…Calm down, what's up girl?"

He looped the reins on a tree branch near by and ventured nearer to the cave. He didn't see anything wrong. Yet as he closed in on the cave he started to become suspicious. There seemed to be some sort of sparks coming from it, blue sparks. He decided to go in. He could hear a tiny voice and perhaps someone hitting flint. As quietly as he could he entered the cave and to his surprise he saw…a fairy.

The fairy had not noticed Link as she hammered away at the wall with a tiny sword. He observed that she was somewhere between the size of Navi and the Great Fairy, she would have been a bit bigger than Navi but not as big as one of the Great Fairies. Link chuckled, a little to loudly for she turned around and gasped.

"WHO ARE YOU!? AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? THIS IS MY CAVE!! FIND YOUR OWN!!" She yelled in her booming voice.

Link was shocked that she had so loud a voice; he had never heard such a commanding voice. Well except for when Zelda got mad, he chuckled to himself.

"Whoa, whoa calm down. I'm not here to steal your cave or hurt you. I was just seeking shelter from the night…" Link stated rather shyly.

"HA! YEAH RIGHT! YOU DON'T ACTUALLY THINK THAT I WOULD BELIEVE THAT!!!"

"Well, I thought…"

"YEAH WELL YOU THOUGHT WRONG BUDDY!! I HAVE GONE THROUGH ENOUGH ALREADY AND I HAVE HAD IT!!!" She sputtered angrily.

"Just hear me out. Please?"

The fairy eyed him warily. Link felt like she was seeing down to his very soul, he felt like he was about to explode.

"What do you have to say? Hmmm?"

For the first time Link didn't know what to say. He was lost for words.

"Well, I just wanted to say that…I am an honest person and all I ask is to stay in YOUR cave for the night…"

"Hmmm…" She thought aloud. "I suppose…it wouldn't hurt if you stayed ONE night, but I will warn you that if you do anything that upsets me you will regret it for I have a lot of connections."

"Yes I understand ma'am…" Link bowed "And thank you for your hospitality."

"Very well. You may rise."

"May I be so free to ask just what you were doing when I came in?" Link inquired.

"Ah well I was coming back into my quarters but it seems that someone has prevented me from entering by placing this blasted wall here!"

Link was confused, "Perhaps you have gone into the wrong cave, it is poss….

"I KNOW MY OWN CAVE YOU DOLT!!! DON'T TAKE ME FOR INCAPABLE!!"

"W…Well in the that case. Would perhaps a bomb help?"

"YES!" She shouted with joy. "Yes a bomb would help very much! Do you posses such an item?"

"I do…" Link replied right away

"Very good! Bomb away if you please! I will stand back."


End file.
